A magnetic material or magnetic dipole will move in a magnetic field gradient in the direction of increasing highest magnetic field strength. Magnetic gradients employed in fluid separations are broadly divided into two categories. Internal magnetic gradients are formed by inducing a magnetization in a susceptible material placed in the interior of a separation vessel. External gradients are formed by an externally positioned magnetic circuit.
In the case of a simple rectangular bar magnet, field lines which form magnetic circuits conventionally move from North to South and are easily visualized with iron filings. From this familiar experiment in elementary physics it will be recalled that there is greater intensity of field lines nearest the poles. At the poles, the edges formed with the sides and faces of the bar will display an even greater density or gradient. Thus, a steel ball placed near a bar magnet is first attracted to the nearest pole and next moves to the region of highest field strength, typically the closest edge. For magnetic circuits, any configuration which promotes increased or decreased density of field lines will generate a gradient. Opposing magnet designs, such as N-S-N-S quadrupole arrangements having opposing North poles and opposing South poles, generate radial magnetic gradients.
Internal high gradient magnetic separators have been employed for nearly 50 years for removing weakly magnetic materials from slurries such as in the kaolin industry or for removing nanosized magnetic materials from solution. In an internal high gradient magnetic separator, a separation vessel is positioned in a uniform magnetic vessel. A ferromagnetic structure is positioned within the vessel in order to distort the magnetic field and to generate an "internal" gradient in the-field. Typically, magnetic grade stainless steel wool is packed in a column which is then placed in a uniform magnetic field which induces gradients on the steel wool as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,337 to Kolm. Gradients as high as 200 kGauss/cm are easily achieved. The magnitude of the field gradient in the vicinity of a wire is inversely related to the wire diameter. The spatial extent of the high gradient region is proportionally related to the diameter of the wire. As will be detailed below, collection of magnetic material takes place along the sides of the wire, perpendicular to the applied magnet field lines, but not on the sides tangent to the applied field. In using such a system, material to be separated is passed through the resulting magnetic "filter". Then, the collected material is washed, and the vessel is moved to a position outside the applied field, so that magnetic can be removed, making the collector ready for reuse.
Table I below indicates the magnitude of a magnetic gradient as a function of distance R, from the center of a ferromagnetic wire for round wires of different diameters. The gradients are determined by Maxwell's equations, which produce equations I and II for the strength of the magnetic field about the wires and the gradient of the field. The equations give the magnitude of these quantities when the wire has an internal magnetization per unit volume of M. If the wires are composed of "soft" ferromagnetic materials, the magnetization depends on the value, B.sub.ext, of an externally applied field. For any value of M, even for a hard ferromagnetic material with constant, uniform magnetization, the dependence on the distance and wire diameter are as shown. The gradient values listed in Table 1 assume a typical wire magnetization such that 4.pi.M=10 kiloGauss (kG), a value close to that of a rare earth magnetic alloy. Table 1 demonstrates that for a narrower wire, the field gradient at the surface of the wire is larger than for thicker wires, although the magnitude of the gradient falls off much more rapidly with distance from the wire.
TABLE I ______________________________________ Diameter of wire 0.2 .mu.m 2.0 .mu.m 20 .mu.m 200 .mu.m 2000 .mu.m Distance from grad B grad B grad B grad B grad B wire center (R) (kG/cm) (kG/cm) (kG/cm) (kG/cm) (kG/cm) ______________________________________ 0.1 .mu.m 600,000 -- -- -- -- 0.2 .mu.m ---- 0.5 .mu.m --00 -- 1.0 .mu.m 60,000 -- -- 2.0 .mu.m 7,500 -- -- 5.0 .mu.m 480 -- -- -- 10.0 .mu.m 60 -- -- 20.0 .mu.m 7.5 750 -- 50.0 .mu.m 0.488 48 -- 0.10 mm 0.066 6.0 -- 0.20 mm 0.0075075 0.75 -- 0.50 mm 0.00048048 0.048 4.8 -- 1.0 mm -- 0.00006 0.006 0.6 60 2.0 mm -- -- 0.00075 0.075 7.5 5.0 mm -- -- 0.000048 0.0048 0.48 ______________________________________ EQU B.sub.int =[B.sub.ext (.mu.-1)D.sup.2 ]/[4(.mu.+1)R.sup.2 ]=2.pi.M D.sup.2 /4R.sup.2 (I) EQU grad B.sub.int =[B.sub.ext (.mu.-1)D.sup.2 ]/[4(.mu.+1)R.sup.3 ]=2.pi.M D.sup.2 /4R.sup.3 (II)
where
D=the diameter of a circular wire PA1 R=the distance from the center of the wire PA1 M=the wire magnetization PA1 .mu.=the magnetic permeability of the wire PA1 B.sub.ext =the magnitude of the external field perpendicular to the wire PA1 B.sub.int =the magnitude of the resultant internal field contribution PA1 grad B.sub.int =the magnitude of the resultant internal field gradient
A method and apparatus for separating cells and other fragile particles are described by Graham, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,796. The apparatus contains a rectangular chamber within a cylinder. One pair of opposing sides of the chamber are made of non-magnetic material, while the other sides are made of magnetic material. The flow chamber is packed with a magnetically responsive interstitial separation matrix of steel wool. The material to be separated is run through the chamber, which is positioned in a uniform magnetic field. During separation, the chamber is aligned in the magnetic field such that the magnetic sides of the chamber are parallel to the applied field lines, thus inducing high gradients about the interstitial matrix in the chamber. When the chamber is in this position, magnetically labeled cells are attracted to the matrix and held thereon, while the non-magnetic components are eluted. The chamber is then rotated, so that the magnetic sides face magnets, which "shunts" or "short-circuits" the magnetic field, reclines the gradients in the flow chamber, and allows the particles of interest to be removed by the shearing force of the fluid flow.
Other internal magnetic separation devices are known. Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,084 teaches the use of thin ferromagnetic wires to collect magnetically labeled cells from solution. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,863 to Miltenyi teaches the use of coated steel wool, or other magnetically susceptible material to separate cells. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/424,271 now abandoned by Liberti and Wang teaches an internal HGMS device useful for immobilization, observation, and performance of sequential reactions on cells.
External gradient magnetic separators are also known for collecting magnetically responsive particles. External devices are so-named because in such devices, a high gradient magnetic field is produced by a suitable configuration of magnets positioned external to the separation vessel, rather than by an internal magnetic structure. A standard bar magnet, for example, produces a gradient because the magnetic field lines follow non-linear paths and "fan out" or bulge along respective paths from North to South. Typical gradients of about 0.1 to 1.5 kGauss/cm are produced by high quality laboratory magnets. These relatively low gradients can be increased by configuring a magnetic circuit to compress or expand the field line density. For example, a second bar magnet positioned in opposition to a first magnet causes repulsion between the two magnets. The number of field lines remains the same, but they become compressed as the two magnets are moved closer together. Thus, an increased gradient results. Adding magnets of opposing field to this dipole configuration to form a quadrupole further increases the extent of the high gradient region. Other configurations, such as adjacent magnets of opposing fields, can be employed to create gradients higher than those caused by a bar magnet of equivalent strength. Another method of increasing gradients in external field devices is to vary the shapes of the pole faces or pole pieces. For example, a magnet having a pointed face causes an increased gradient relative to a magnet having a flat pole face.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,374 to Jones and U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,718 to Aubrey describe typical external gradient separators. Dipole configured separators for preventing scale and lime build up in water systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,878 to Moody and U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,590 to Herzog. Adjacent magnets of opposing polarity have been used in drum or rotor separators for the separation of ferrous and non-ferrous scrap, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,811 to Wolanski et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,145 to Sommer et al.
External gradient devices have also been used in the fields of cell separation and immunoassay. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,518 and 4,018,886 to Giaever describe the use of small magnetic particles to separate cells using an actuating coil. Dynal Corp. (Oslo, Norway) produces separators employing simple external magnetic fields to separate carrier beads for various types of cell separations. Commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,466,574 and 5,541,072 disclose the use of external fields to separate cells for solution to form a monolayer of cells or other biological components on the wall of a separation vessel. Resuspension and recovery of the collected material usually requires removal of the collection vessel from the gradient field and some level of physical agitation. Turning now to the magnetic particles used in such collection devices, superparamagnetic materials have in the last 20 years become the backbone of magnetic separations technology in a variety of healthcare and bioprocessing applications. Such materials, ranging in size from 25 nm to 100 .mu.m, have the property that they are only magnetic when placed in a magnetic field. Once the field is removed, they cease to be magnetic and can be redispersed into suspension. The basis for superparamagnetic behavior is that such materials contain magnetic cores smaller than 20-25 nm in diameter, which is estimated to be less than the size of a magnetic domain. A magnetic domain is the smallest volume for a permanent magnetic dipole to exist. Magnetically responsive particles can be formed about one or more such cores. The magnetic material of choice is magnetite, although other transition element oxides and mixtures thereof can be used.
Magnetic particles of the type described above have been used for various applications, particularly in health care, e.g. immunoassay, cell separation and molecular biology. Particles ranging from 2 .mu.m to 5 gm are available from Dynal. These particles are composed of spherical polymeric materials into which magnetic crystallites have been deposited. These particles because of their magnetite content and size, are readily separated in relatively low external gradients (0.5 to 2 kGauss/cm). Another similar class of materials are particles manufactured by Rhone Poulenc which typically are produced in the 0.75 .mu.m range. Because of their size, they separate more slowly than the Dynal beads in equivalent gradients. Another class of material is available from Advanced Magnetics. These particles are basically clusters of magnetite crystals, about 1 .mu.m in size, which are coated with amino polymer silane to which bioreceptors can be coupled. These highly magnetic materials are easily separated in gradients as low as 0.5 kGauss/cm. Due to their size, both the Advanced Magnetics and Rhone Poulenc materials remain suspended in solution for hours at a time.
There is a class of magnetic material which has been applied to bioseparations which have characteristics which place them in a distinct category from those described above. These are nanosized colloids (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,773 to Molday; U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,698 to Owen, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,007 to Yudelson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,332 to Liberti & Piccoli; U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,531 to Liberti, et al and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/482,448 to Liberti, et al). They are typically composed of single to multi crystal agglomerates of magnetite coated with polymeric material which make them aqueous compatible. Individual crystals range in size from 8 to 15 nm. The coatings of these materials have sufficient interaction with solvent water to keep them permanently in a colloidal suspension. Typically, well coated materials below 150 nm will show no evidence of settling for as long as 6 months. These materials have substantially all the properties of ferrofluids.
Because of the small particle size and strong interaction with solvent water, substantial magnetic gradients are required to separate ferrofluids. It had been customary in the literature to use steel wool column arrangements described above which generate 100-200 kGauss/cm gradients. However, it was subsequently observed that such materials form "chains" (like beads on a string) in magnetic fields, thus allowing separation in gradient fields as low as 5 or 10 kGauss/cm. This observation led to development of separation devices using large gauge wires which generate relatively low gradients. Large gauge wires can be used to cause ferrofluids to produce uniform layers upon collection. By controlling amounts of ferrofluid in a system, a monolayer can be formed. Magnetically labeled cells can thus be made to form monolayers as described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,186,827 and 5,466,574.
Analysis of the cellular composition of bodily fluids is used in the diagnosis of a variety of diseases. Microscopic examination of cells smeared or deposited on slides and stained by Romanowsky or cytochemical means has been the traditional method for cell analysis. Introduction of impedance based cell counters in the late 1950s has led to a major advance in the accuracy of cell enumeration and cell differentiation. Since then, various other technologies have been introduced for cell enumeration and differentiation such as Fluorescence Activated Flowcytometry, Quantitative Buffy Coat Analysis, Volumetric Capillary Cytometry and Laser Scanning Cytometry. Fluorescence based flowcytometry has improved the ability to discern different cell types in heterogeneous cell mixtures. Simultaneous assessment of multiple parameters of individual cells which pass a measurement orifice at a speed of up to 1,000 to 10,000 cells/sec is a powerful technology. However, there are limitations of the technology, such as an inability to analyze high cell concentration requiring dilution of blood, impracticability of detecting of infrequent or rare cells, and an inability to reexamine cells of interest. To overcome these limitations, clinical samples are typically subjected to various enrichment techniques such as erythrocyte lysis, density separation, immunospecific selection or depletion of cell populations prior to analysis by flowcytometry.
Many bioanalytical techniques involve identification and separation of target entities such as cells or microbes within a fluid medium such as bodily fluids, culture fluids or samples from the environment. It is also often desirable to maintain the target entity intact and/or viable upon separation in order to analyze, identify, or characterize the target entities. For example, to measure the absolute and relative number of cells in a specific subset of leukocytes in blood, a blood sample is drawn and incubated with a probe, for example a fluorescently labeled antibody specific for this subset. The sample is then diluted with a lysing buffer, optionally including a fixative solution, and the dilute sample is analyzed by flow cytometry. This procedure for analysis can be applied to many different antigens. However, the drawbacks to this procedure become apparent when large samples are required for relatively rare event analyses. In those situations, the time needed for the flow cytometer to analyze these samples becomes extremely long, making the analysis no longer feasible due to economic concerns.
One system which attempted to overcome some of the problems with flow cytometers was the so-called "Cytodisk," described in 1985 by DeGrooth, Geerken & Greve (Cytometry, 6: 226-233 (1985)). The authors describe a method of aligning cells in the grooves of a gramophone disk. The disk with dried cells was placed on a record player, and the arm of the record player was outfitted with an optical fiber immediately behind the needle. The needle kept the optical fiber aligned with the grooves in the record. The unicellular algae cells (3 microns in diameter) used in the reported experiment remained in the bottom of the groove, awaiting analysis by the optical system. The advantages of the Cytodisk included that cells could be subjected to multiparameter measurement with no optical cross-talk, individual cells could be indexed to said measurements, and cells could be measured repeatedly at different levels of analytical resolution. However, the system required that the cells be dried upon the gramophone record, a non-homogeneous process damaging to many cells. Even if cells were effectively dried upon the record for analysis, they would be dead cells. The current invention seeks to combine some of the benefits provided by the Cytodisk, including multiparameter measurement, indexing, and repeated measurement with new features which allow analysis of intact cells, which can be released for culturing or other re-use, including infusion back into a living organism.